parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)
Bubbles is the deuteragonist from The Powerpuff Girls. Voice Actors: #Kath Soucie (What a Cartoon) - English #Tara Strong - English #Maryke Hendrikse (PPGZ) - English #Kristen Li (2016) - English #Yuka Nanri - Japanese #Kurumi Mamiya - Japanese #Nami Miyahara (PPGZ) - Japanese #Sumire Uesaka (2016) - Japanese #Maggie Vera - Spanish #Cathlen Gawlich - German #Lena Ericsson - Swedish #Orly Katan - Hebrew Bubbles played Lilo In Bubbles and Conker Bubbles Played Dorat 3 in Princess Zelda VS Remilia Scarlet Bubbles played Olivia In The Great Muppet Detective Bubbles played Chip In SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) Bubbles played Bonnie In Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8) Bubbles played Penny In The Rescuers (Disneystyle8 Style) Bubbles played Cinderella In Bubblesrella, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, and Bubblesrella 3: A Twist in Time Bubbles played Merryweather in Sleeping Zelda and Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Bubbles played Boo In Dumbo & Simba's Animals Inc (Disneystyle172 Style) or Animals Inc Bubbles played Young Anastasia in Eilonwystasia Bubbles played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Zoe Bubbles played Chaca in The Outback's New Groove Bubbles played Blue in Bubbles' Clues (GavenLovesAnimals Style) and Bubbles' Clues Bubbles Played Young Cinderella in Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) Bubbles Played Young Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Humans is Magic Bubbles Played Sweetie Belle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Hiatt Grey Style) Bubbles played Timon in The Foxworth Queen Bubbles played Tammy in Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Rescue Rangers Bubbles played Bob the Minion in Girls (Minions) Bubbles played Michael Darling in Peter Pan (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) and Peter Pan (Female Style) Bubbles played Ducky in The Land Before Time Bubbles played Melody in The Little Emotion 2: Return to the Sea Bubbles played Princess Jasmine in Eddladdin Bubbles Played Catzi's White Haired Sister Bert In Sailor Sena Bubbles Played Rikura Dokugamine In Bleach (200Movies Style) Bubbles Played ???? Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) Bubbles played Dory in Finding Stanley and Finding Bubbles *she is a regal tang fish, with poor memory. Portrayals: *In The Powerpuff Girls (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) - played by Isabella *In The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) and The Powerpuff Mice Movie - played by Olivia *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Human Style) - played by Alice *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) - played by Angel *In The Powerpuff Bunnies - played by Cream the Rabbit *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) - played by Tammy *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Human Style) - played by Zelda *In The Powerpuff Dinosaur (Coolzdane Dinosaur Style) - played by Ducky *In The Powerpuff Bears (Mrfrendoguy Style) - played by Khannie *In The Powerpuff Cats (AbananzerGoode485 Cat Style) - played by Sheegwa Miao *In The Powerpuff Animals (Coolzdane Animal Style) - played by Lambie *In The Powerpuff Ducks (Funsmashfans Duck Style) - played by Webby Vanderquack *In The Powerpuff Dogs (Coolzdane Dog Style) - played by Mammoth Mutt *In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) she is played by Jeanette Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (200Movies Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1986Movies she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1985Movies she is played by Becky Thatcher. *In The Powerpuff Girls (190Movies Style) she is played by Anne Marie. *In The Powerpuff Girls (143Movies Human Style) she is played by Serena Tsukino. *In The Powerpuff Girls (161Movies Style) she is played by Princess Eilonwy. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1979Movies Style) she is played by Little Suzy. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1988Movies Style) she is played by Sena. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1955Movies Style) she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1961 Style) & The Powerpuff Girls (61Movies Style) she is played by Baby Hugs Bear. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1953 Style) she is played by Marina. Poses 20190328 160039.jpg|Blossom, Harry, Bubbles, Duckman, and Buttercup march Gallery: Bubbles in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Bubbles in The Whoopass Girls Bubbles What a Cartoon.jpg|Bubbles in What a Cartoon Bubbles (1998).jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (1998) Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (1998) Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Z Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Rule Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Dance Pantsed.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Bubbles in the 2016 Series.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (2016) Bubbles-0.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (2016) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg Bubbles-pic.png 023001037313oi6.gif Rolling Bubbles.jpg Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg Bubbles.png Bubbles-0.png Sailor jupiter Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Ron Attacked by Profesor's Siblings.jpg A Very Angry Bubbles.jpg Bubbles Angry.jpg The gym leaders kanto 200Movies style.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg Bubbles (TV Series).jpg Il fullxfull.498434840 391z.jpg 284b0c0b473c98d5af0dc004d058a6f0.jpg Bb6416e452a4038ea213100170ed7499.jpg F0e7bb6dbc0cd7a28986389cdb29d996.jpg Stanley Griff Pan.png ElmoBob MonsterPants.png BubblesBob UtoniumPants.png Finding Bubbles.png Bubbles x Elmo.png Finding Stanley Meme.png Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls)-0.jpg BUBBLES.png Bubbles as Ellie.png Bubbles as LITA.png Bubbles PPG (2).png Bubbles with a backpack.png 1998bubbles3.png Trivia *Her, Blossom, and Buttercup's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on The Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, AiAi The Monkey, A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, and AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, and Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure and will hopefully be in more. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blondies Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who can fly Category:Young Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Comedians Category:Characters who cry Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies Category:Deuteragonists Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Mermaids Category:Ballerinas Category:Musicians Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Cute Kids Category:Cousins Category:Sisters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Characters who speak Japanese Category:Dimwits Category:Sweet Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pom Poms Category:Annoying Characters Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Idiots Category:Gay Category:Tomboys Category:Tombgirls Category:Soft Chsracters Category:Angry Characters Category:Memes Category:Elmo x Bubbles Category:Jerks Category:Dumb Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Assholes Category:Dullards Category:Nincompoops Category:Happy Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:Numbskulls Category:Boovs (2020) Characters Category:Oh (2021) Characters Category:1998 Introductions